Handsome Sunbae
by BaekXOrange
Summary: Haechan si manis yang dipertemukan dengan Mark si senior tampan karena insiden lemari pendingin cerita gaje aku yang kesekian kalinya wkwk Haechan/Baekhyun/Mark/Markhyuck/Chanbaek/Jaemin/Jisung/Lucas exo nct


Semua tatapan siswa SM Art high School kini tertuju pada pasangan kakak beradik bertubuh mungil yang kini berjalan beriringan menuju kelas sang adik yang masih berada di kelas X, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Haechan yang terkenal karena wajah mereka yang super menggemaskan dan sifat mereka yang supel sehingga mempunyai banyak teman, bahkan Haechan yang baru masuk ke sekolah baru 3 bulan yang lalu kini mengikuti jejak sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi idola sekolah.

"Nanti pulang sekolah temui Hyung di ruang musik ya" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai Haechan

"Ne hyung" balas Haechan sambil tersenyum manis

"Ukh, sini peluk dulu" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan langsung dibalas oleh Haechan, mereka berpelukan sambil bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, semua siswa yang melihat interaksi keduanya memekik gemas ada juga yang mengabadikan foto keduanya untuk dibagikan kepada teman mereka yang lain.

Haechan kini sedang istirahat kekantin bersama Jaemin dan Jisung, dia terlihat fokus berdiri didepan lemari pendingin berisi minuman dingin, pilihannya lalu jatuh pada minuman yogurt strawberry, ketika menutup pintu lemari pendingin tersebut tiba-tiba tangan seseorang masuk secara mendadak hingga tanpa sengaja terjepit pintu pendingin yang didorong dengan kuat oleh Haechan

"AKH!" teriakan sosok laki-laki yang merupakan korban jepitan pintu pendingin itu sontak mengejutkan Haechan, dia lalu menoleh dengan cepat dengan mata membola

"Omo, maafkan aku" Haechan reflek membungkukkan badannya seraya menutup matanya erat karena takut akan dimarahi

"APA KAU BUTA??" Haechan semakin menutup matanya, Jaemin dan Jisung yang melihat Haechan dibentak sontak berlari mendekati Haechan

"Haechan-ah ada apa??" Jaemin bertanya khawatir

"Lucas Sunbae ini kenapa?" kini Jisung bertanya pada sosok yang sedang menatap Haechan dengan marah

"Jisung-ah, apa kau kenal dengannya?"

"Dia temanku" kata Jisung

"Siapa dia? mengapa begitu ceroboh?"

"Ma.. maafkan aku hiks Sunbae" cicit Haechan

"Apa hanya menangis yang bisa kau lakukan huh?" Lucas masih menatap Haechan sengit, dari arah belakang teman Lucas yang bernama Mark datang

"Ada apa ini?"

"Mark, kau adalah anggota ketertiban sekolah kan, bisa kau hukum dia?" Haechan dan Jaemin yang mendengar ucapan Lucas sontak panik, apa Haechan benar-benar akan dihukum?

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa? aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberi hukuman cas" jawab Mark

"Kau tau? dia baru saja menjepit tanganku dengan pintu lemari pendingin, sekarang tanganku sangat sakit" Lucas menunjukan lengannya yang memerah

"Ta.. tapi hiks aku tidak sengaja Haechan sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mark, wajahnya sudah sembab karena menangis, Jaemin mengelus pundak Haechan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"ITU KARENA KAU BODOH!" bentak Lucas, Haechan semakin menangis

"Lucas!! kau tidak boleh begitu, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak sengaja, sudahlah apa kau tidak kasihan? dia sudah menangis karena kau marahi" ucap Mark berusaha menengahi

"Terserah!" Lucas lalu pergi begitu saja keluar kantin, Mark yang melihat kepergian Lucas hanya bisa menghela nafas, temannya itu kadang emosinya suka meledak-ledak, dia lalu menatap Haechan yang masih menangis

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis, dia memang begitu, jangan dimasukan kehati ya" ucap Mark menatap Haechan, tanpa diduga tangannya terangkat menepuk-nepuk kepala Haechan hingga membuat pipi pria manis tersebut memerah, Ya tuhan kenapa jantung Haechan berdetak dengan kencang? Tapi rasanya jantung Haechan sehat-sehat saja?

"Iya, te.. terima kasih Mark Sunbae" Haechan membungkuk hormat pada Mark

"Tidak apa, aku hanya membantu lelaki manis yang ketakutan" Mark menatap Haechan tersenyum

"Aku tidak manis!" Haechan menatap Mark kesal

"Benarkah?" Mark tersenyum jenaka

"Tentu saja! aku tampan tidak manis" Haechan menatap Mark sengit

"Haha baiklah, kau memang manis" setelah mencuri cubitan dipipi gembil Haechan Mark segera berlari menuju pintu keluar kantin sambil tertawa, sedangkan Jaemin, Jisung dan seluruh siswa yang entah sejak kapan ikut menyaksikan drama singkat dari Senior tampan dan Junior manis hanya terdiam dengan tampang bingung tidak mengerti dengan aura bunga-bunga yang tiba-tiba menyerubungi seluruh kantin sekolah mereka.

Sepulang sekolah, kini Baekhyun dan Haechan sedang ngobrol bersama dikamar mereka yang memang menjadi satu, Haechan sedang bercerita tentang kejadian dia dimarahi oleh Lucas di kantin tadi siang

"Apa? Haechan dimarahi? Ya Tuhan maafkan Hyung yang tidak mengetahui kejadian tadi" Baekhyun menatap Haechan sedih karena tidak bisa menemani adiknya yang tadi sedang bersedih, 'pasti Haechan sangat ketakutan' pikirnya sendu

"Tidak apa Baekki Hyung, lagi pula tadi apa Jaemin dan Jisung yang menemanis Haechan, dan jugaaa.. ada Su..Sunbae tampan yang membela Haechan" Kepala Haechan menunduk malu ketika wajah tampan Mark terlintas dikepalanya

"Eihh.. Apa Haechan suka?" goda Baekhyun

"Ti.. tidak kok, sungguh!" Haechan menatap Baekhyun dengan yakin

"kkkk.. Eih.. apa dia tampan? apa lebih tampan dari Chanyeollie?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"I.. Iya. dia tampan sama seperti Yeolli Hyung, hanya saja tidak begitu tinggi"

"Baenarkah? lain kali kenalkan pada Hyung eoh.." Baekhyun dan Haechan terus berbincang bersama mengenai pria tampan idaman keduanya.

_END_

Hallo~~~

Aku dateng bawa ff gabungan dari 2 couple favorit aku hehe

klo sebelumnya aku bikin Baekhyun jd mamanya Haechan, sekarang aku bikin mereka jadi kakak adek

duh aku pen bgt liat mereka kolaaab TT

sekian lah cuitan dariku kkk

hope u enjoy guys


End file.
